Sengoku Warrior's: The Rise of Keiichi Uesugi
by KeiichiUesugi
Summary: Japan is in a conflict called the Sengoku jidai, can Keiichi Uesugi have what it takes to fight for his people.
1. Chapter 1

A Total War: SHOGUN 2 fanfic

Sengoku Warrior's: The Rise of Keiichi Uesugi

Chapter 1: Birth of an heir and marriage of Keiichi.

May 19th, 1561 Echigo, Japan. Famed warlord Kenshin Uesugi returns to Echigo after defeating his rival Shingen Takeda at the 4th battle of kawanakajima.

Kenshin's wife Mami just has givin birth to their son and heir his name is Keiichi Uesugi. As soon as Keiichi was born he cried alot in a cute baby way. Keiichis

older sister Aiko Uesugi stands on her tip toes at her baby brothers crib and says "My brother you cute thing, you will one day lead our clan to greatness." Aiko

said to Keiichi in happiness. At age 9 Keiichi began training with his father to be a samurai warrior at an early age. This would be Keiichi's best strength to be

the clans best samurai at birth. He learned to master the sword, spear, bow and at age 13 he also learned to fire off a matchlock gun after doing so he would

later on field matchlock gunmen in his army. At age 15 Keiichi is now an infantry commander and is not yet ready to taste battle just yet. He is out of the castle

going into town to get some air and to clear his mind from training. "Training to be a clan leader is a killer to the mind." Said Keiichi in a tone that sounds tiring,

"I hope things get clear to me soon, I can't stand the training at all.". "Can't stand what training Keiichi?" Keiichi turns around and sees his best friend Aika

Ota is right behind him in her kimono, "Did you follow me here Aika?" Asked Keiichi in a wondering way, Aika smiled at him in a cute way as possible

because she's had a crush on him for as long as she can remember, "I didn't follow you silly I was already here.". Keiichi looks shocked thinking how she even

found him, "How did you find me?" Keiichi asked with concern, "I'm a ninja remember? I'm gonna know where you are at all times." Aika answered, "Oh

really?" Asked Keiichi. "Last time I was here you never found me." Keiichi added then Aika looks down at her feet blushing bright red as if blood was flowing

to her face, "Keiichi, we have known each other for 12 years and I..." Keiichi covers her mouth trying to think about what she is saying, "let me guess you

wanna be my ninja companion?" Aika nods her head no blushing more, "You wanna be the Uesugi ninja?" Aika again nods no and thinking to herself, "I

want to be your wife you idiot!" Aika starts to get mad at Keiichi for not knowing how much she really loves him. "Well Koishi I got to head home now ill see

you around again ok?" Keiichi walks away and Aika is ready to cry but her father is about to marry her to one of Kenshin's sons and Keiichi might be the one

she will marry. After Aika got home she talked her mom and dad into marring her to Keiichi, they agreed with Aika's wish and took her to the castle and

Kenshin goes to Keiichi, "Get ready son, your bride is here!" Kenshin yells to Keiichi's room, "I'm coming father!" Keiichi yells back and finish's getting ready. 7

mins later Keiichi comes down ready to meet his bride, and the Ota clan leader brings her in and Keiichi's eyes open wide in shock in who it is, "A-Aika!?" Aika

smiled at him, "Yes I'm the one.", Keiichi don't know what to say "Why you? I mean my own best friend?" Keiichi asked, "I wanna be with you Keiichi, I love you

and your the one I wanna be with forever!" Aika cries out, Kenshin steps in, "My boy, how long have you known Aika for now?" Kenshin asked Keiichi, "Ever

since we were kids." Said Keiichi, "Then why not marry her?" Asked Kenshin, "Yea Keiichi why not marry me?" Aika asked angrily. "We were friends for a long

time Koishi! And I just don't wanna mess it up between us..." Keiichi yells, "Mess up? Wouldn't marriage boost up our relationship?" Asked Koishi hoping to talk

sense into Keiichi, "Yes it would..." Then Keiichi realizes how much he loves her back, "Ok... Ill marry you, Aika." Said Keiichi then Aika jumps on him and pins

him to the floor and then kisses him deeply in happiness. "I look forward to being your ninja wife Keiichi." Aika smiles at Keiichi, "Yea, can't wait..." Says Keiichi

while Aika still has him pinned. "Ummm Aika, you can get off me now." Said Keiichi, "Nah, I want to stay like this for a little more." Said Aika smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A Total War: SHOGUN 2 fanfic

Sengoku Warrior's: The Rise of Keiichi Uesugi

Chapter 2: Keiichi's new war.

Two years have gone by since Keiichi and Aika have been married and Keiichi has declared and is determined to be a good husband and future father one

day and Aika wants to do everything she can to be a good wife and future mother and she's also declared to Keiichi that she will fight by his side in battles

from now on. "My lady I-I-I can't risk losing you I don't want you to fight in battles..." Keiichi tells Aika as they lay in bed together "Keiichi just because we are

married don't mean you have to call me your lady you can still call me Aika and I want to fight is because I don't want to lose you I'm also a ninja I can hold

my own in battles." Aika says with ninja pride and the desire to fight by her own husband's side and to make sure he don't die on her. "I'll be fine Aika don't

worry about me I can handle anything." Said Keiichi smiling at Aika, "Hmmmm, anything?" Asked Koishi thinking dirty minded at this point, "Y-Yea why?" Asked

Keiichi wondering what Aika's thinking about. "Because I-I-I-..." Aika blushes like blood red, "You what?" Asked Keiichi. "You'll see." Aika said getting up

and removing her night clothing In front of Keiichi and his eyes widen, "W-W-What are you doing!?" Asked Keiichi, "I'm getting naked its been two years we've

been married and we never done it yet." Said Aika blushing more red, "Done what? What are you talking about!?" Asked Keiichi being clueless, "I want you,

inside me Keiichi..." Says Aika rubbing her legs and feet together, "Wait, by inside you...you mean?" Asked Keiichi and Aika nods her head yes and smiles

and then she gets back into the bed with Keiichi and then midnight comes and both Keiichi's and Aika's night clothes are on the floor and they both lay

covered up in the bed happy as ever, "Wow that was amazing!" Said Keiichi smiling at Aika, "I told you it would be fun." Added Aika smiling back at Keiichi

then she also adds, "I don't know if you knew this but what we did could lead to pregnancy for me." Keiichi looks at her and asks "Meaning?". Then Aika

smiles at him and says, "It means that me and you could become parents." Then Keiichi gets it and adds, "So we might have a baby?" Then Aika smiles and

says, "Yes we might have a child of our own I'd be so happy to be a mother." Then Keiichi says, "I know nothing about parenting but I'd be happy to be a

father too." Aika gets on top of Keiichi and pins his arms with her hands and pins his legs with her feet and blushes, "I'm glad it was you I married, I don't

know what I'd do without you." Then Keiichi adds, "I'm glad to and I'm also glad you wish to support me to but I still think..." Aika puts her finger on Keiichi's

lips and adds, "I'm going to fight by your side and that's final." Then Keiichi smiles and then they both kiss deeply then Keiichi pulls Aika close to him while

they still kiss and Aika's feet slide off his legs and she rests her feet on his feet and the keep kissing and then they hear someone coming to their room and

they break off the kissing and Aika gets off of him and lays next to him and cuddles with him and then the door opens and it's Keiichi's older sister Aiko.

"Aiko!? What are you doing here?" Asked Keiichi then Aiko says, "It's our father he plans to do battle soon!" Then Aika looks up at him smiling knowing she

will show Keiichi how good of a fighter she really is and Keiichi asks, "Do battle!? With who Aiko?" Then Aiko responds, "The demon king himself Nobunaga

Oda!" Then Keiichi knows who she's talking about and says, "The Oda Clan!? Has father lost his mind, the Oda are an unstoppable force we can't possibly

stand up to the Oda let alone beat them!" Then Aiko responds, "Well father believes we can if the gods are on our side fathers a faithful man." Then Keiichi

responds back, "I know this Aiko but I'm not so sure how we can do it." Then Aiko tells him, "Just come outside soon ok." Aiko leaves and Aika says, "Here's a

chance to fight Keiichi." Then Keiichi responds, "I don't think this is a good idea..." Then Aika says, "I'm sure it will be ok." Then Aika gets out of the bed and

Keiichi sees her everything. Later that day Keiichi and Aika go to the Uesugi camp to be ready to leave Echigo and get into Echu to oppose the Oda. Then

after days of marching the Uesugi Army get word that the Oda Army is not far out then Kenshin says "Good, it saves us the trouble of tracking them down."

Then in the middle of the Uesugi lines Keiichi and Aika start planning for when its time for their move to strike, "Keiichi, I say we take a few men and ninjas

and hide them in a light forest area, and then use 2 cavalry platoons to lure the Oda vanguard into the trap and then when the time is right spring the trap then

surround them and cut them down, what do you think Keiichi?" Asked Aika smiling from the idea she made. "Wow Aika, that's good thinking. Said Keiichi

with a smile then Koishi says, "Thank you Keiichi and when you become clan leader and warlord I want you to let me help you plan attacks and stratify battle

plans." Then Keiichi responds "I'll need your help at times Aika." Then Keiichi's older brother Nagasumi Uesugi rides between Keiichi and Aika, "Well well

well, if it isn't my little brother and his crazy wife." Nagasumi said then Keiichi gets mad and says "Nagasumi, looking as dumb and stupid as always." Keiichi

insult Nagasumi and then Nagasumi lashes back "Still hateful to me as always I see, father was wrong to make you his heir..." Says Nagasumi then Keiichi asks

"What are you doing here? You know your not the battle type person." Nagasumi responds "Oh hahaha! I came to fight and so father can see reason and

make me his heir." Then Keiichi says "Like that will happen, father knows what you are like, you would tare the clan apart..." Then Nagasumi eyeballs all over

Aika then stairs at her breasts and says "Why are you with my loser brother anyway babe, you should be with me." Then Aika catches Nagasumi looked at

her chest and slaps him hard in the face and says "I'm with Keiichi is because I love him, and he loves me...and don't ever stair at my chest again ok because if

you do I'll kick you so hard in the balls you won't ever feel them again..." Then Keiichi says to Aika "Aika that won't be needed because Nagasumi don't have

any balls." Then the marching foot solders start laughing and making fun of Nagasumi and then he yells "You! I'll see you both in battle!" Then Nagasumi rides

past them and Keiichi yells out "Yea run with your tail between your legs brother it's easy to put it there with no balls!" The foot solders keep on laughing at

him and then Keiichi looks at Aika's chest and she catches him and smiles and says "I don't mind if you do it Keiichi." Hours later the Uesugi Army makes it to

the place the will fight the Oda Army.


	3. Chapter 3

A Total War: SHOGUN 2 fanfic

Sengoku Warrior's: The Rise of Keiichi Uesugi

Chapter 3: The Battle of Tetorigawa plans.

The Uesugi Army under Kenshin has arrived at a little river crossing at Tetorigawa, Kenshin decides to fight the Oda Army here. The Oda arrive on the other

side of the river crossing and it seems that Nobunaga himself is not yet present to the battlefield, Keiichi points out this could be the right moment to strike the

Oda and destroy them before their lord arrives but Kenshin himself wants to face Nobunaga one on one and Keiichi snaps, "Are you out of your mind father!?

With Nobunaga present his troops will surely sweep us aside that's why we must attack now!" Then Kenshin says "My son, we don't need to rush an attack

without careful planing, if we did we'ed be at a massive disadvantage." The argument drags on for hours till Keiichi leaves the camp to think and Koishi joins

him on his walk. "Keiichi what's troubling you?" Aika asks Keiichi then Keiichi says "Nothing Aika it's just... my father won't take that advantage I pointed

out." Then Keiichi adds "I hope father knows what he's doing..." Then Aika still thinks she and Keiichi can use her plan to then asks Keiichi "How meny troops

did your father give us to use?" Then Keiichi answers "I don't know maybe around 300 or 400 men but I don't think that's enough men to pull off that ambush

attack you had planed." Back at the Uesugi camp a young man riding a horse with a spear approaches the camp and then gets off his horse and goes to the

officers quarters and asks "Where can I find Aika Ota?" Then Kenshin asks this man "Who are you?" Then the man answers "My name is Takahiro

Sado, a servant of the Ota Clan. I was told that Aika was among the Uesugi Clan so I came here to see if she was here." Then Kenshin says "Well,

Aika is-" Aika comes into the officers quarters and sees Takahiro and asks "T-Takahiro is that you?" Then Takahiro looks at Aika and says "Yes it's me Aika

Ot-" Aika attempts to correct Takahiro "It's Aika Uesugi now, I'm married now." Aika says smiling then Takahiro asks "Really? Who are you married to now?"

Then Aika grabs Takahrio's hands and takes him to Keiichi's quarters with her and says "Your about to meet him." She comes in and sees Keiichi sleeping and

yells "Keiichi wake up there's someone I want you to meet!" He still sleeps then Aika comes up to him lifts her foot up and slams it down on his chest hitting

him with her heel part and Keiichi wakes up "Owww! What was that for Aika!?" Asked Keiichi in a angrily painful way then Aika says "I want you to meet

someone.". Aika pulls Takahiro in and says "Keiichi meet Takahiro Sado, he was a bodyguard of my fathers and now he's come to serve us." Then Keiichi

looks at him and says "Your new here?" Takahiro answers "No, I've been in many battles before, and your the leader of this clan?" Keiichi answers "No not yet,

but my days will come. But when that time comes you won't only be Aika's bodyguard you will also be a commander to." Then Takahiro says "I understand, ill

support you and lady Aika with all my might." Then Keiichi says "Good.".


	4. Chapter 4

A Total War: SHOGUN 2 fanfic

Sengoku Warrior's: The Rise of Keiichi Uesugi

Chapter 4: Planning of the attack.

The next day troops on both sides assumable for battle with the Uesugi Army

with 8.000 troops and the Oda Army with 10.000 troops and 500 more coming to

aid Nobunaga. Keiichi, Koishi and Kumaki look from their view on to

battlefield. "We're out numbered, which worries me alot." Keiichi said and

Aika responds "Remember our plan Keiichi and we will win." Then Takahiro adds

"Aika is a great fighter and good at mobilizing troops just listen to her

and things will work out." Then Keiichi responds "Yea, I hope the gods will

be on our side in this battle." Aika adds "They will be, just have faith."

Then at the brake of night, the two armies and see each other with the moon

light upon them and Kenshin ready's the troops for battle. "The Demon King is

not yet here we must now take the moment to weaken his army." Nagasumi rides

to Kenshin and asks "Father, may I lead the attack instead of Keiichi and his

bitchy wife?" Keiichi hears Nagasumi call Aika a bitch and makes a mad face

and Aika looks at him and asks "Is something wrong Keiichi?" then Keiichi

respond's "No, I'm fine Aika, I just feel like punching Nagasumi for some

reason." after this Kenshin responds to Nagasumis request "No, your to cocky

as it is, Keiichi and Aika are the right ones for that job." Then Nagasumi

gets mad and rides away and Keiichi, Aika and Takahiro go over their attack

on the Oda Army to weaken it and Aika tells "Ok, this is how we will do it,

I'll hide ninjas in this forest at the edge of the river, and then Takahiro

will take what horsemen we have and smash into the Oda vanguards flank."

Takahiro responds "I'll do just that but I need the Oda spearmen kept away

from my horse men for as long as possible." Then Keiichi reply's "Not to

worry, because I'll lead the infantry attack and hit their sword and spearmen

and keep them engaged for as long as I can." Then Aika says "Please make it

out alive ok Keiichi." Then Keiichi reply's "Don't worry about me Aika,

I'll be just fine." Keiichi smiles at Aika and takes her hand and stands

her up on her feet and then Keiichi and Aika start to make out, and on the

other side of the camp Kenshin is still making his battle plan's and says

"The river crossing will be the graveyard of the Oda vanguard, as soon as I

get them trapped in the river, I want the embankments broken and flood most

of the river crossing, that will really damage the Oda Army badly." Then a

Uesugi Army officer says "I hope so my lord." Then Kenshin reply's "It will

work, now tell the troops to get into position." Then the Uesugi Army officer

reply's "Yes my lord!" then the officer goes to the troops and tells them to

ready up and then he goes into Keiichi's and Aika's battle planning tent to

tell them to ready up for battle but sees them both shirtless and kissing

deeply and the officer gets a full view of Aika's bare breasts rubbing

against Keiichi's bare chest and he gets a nose bleed and Takahiro escorts the

officer out of the tent and Takahiro says "They are having a love time so just

wait out here ok." Then the officer covers his nose and tells Takahiro "I was

told by lord Kenshin to tell the troops to ready for battle soon and I

thought I'd let Keiichi and his wife know as well." And Takahiro tells him

"I'll let them know, just go before they see you ok." Takahiro goes back in the

tent and the officer goes to ready up the other troops and later on that

night the battle lines are ready to battle.


	5. Chapter 5

A Total War: SHOGUN 2 fanfic

Sengoku Warrior's: The Rise of Keiichi Uesugi

Chapter 5: The battle is on.

Later that night at moon light, the Uesugi Army ready's for battle and the Oda Army on the other side

remained in battle order , and are ready to do battle with the outnumbered Uesugi Army. Keiichi

assembles his force to be ready to attack the Oda vanguard once they attempt to cross the river and

say's "Men! Ready your arms!" the men ready their spears and more draw their katanas and the men in

the far back ready their bows, while this is going on Keiichi prays to the god of war Bishamon.

"Bishamon, give me and my wife Aika strength." Keiichi prays while waiting for the Oda to

cross the river. Mins later the Oda begin to cross the river and Aika watch's the Oda pass by

her and her ninjas in her forest spot, and Takahiro is watching the Oda advance towards Keiichi

and his force and then they get to the other side of the river and Keiichi draws his katana and

yells "Charge!" Keiichi runs towards the Oda vanguard and his force runs with him and as soon

as the Oda troops in the front start to get their weapon's ready Keiichi swings his katana at their

officer chopping off his head, in which Keiichi drew first blood and continued to carve his way

through the Oda lines his spearmen and swordsmen also start drawing some Oda blood and

then the Oda are able to fight back then start hacking up Keiichi's men but they hold out well for

the losses they are taking. Koishi sees that Keiichi has fixed the Oda vanguard in the fighting

and now's the time to strike and Aika draws her ninja sword and yells "Attack!" then her ninjas

pop out of hiding and draw their swords and throw blinding grenades at the Oda from the sides

and once the grenades go off and blind parts of the Oda vanguard, they run in and start hacking

and slashing at Oda troops, Keiichi and Aika know that the main Oda force is fighting with

Kenshin and the main Uesugi force on the western end of the river cossings. Keiichi and his

forces take down more Oda troops by the mins and then over on the western end Kenshin in in

the thick of his fights and then orders the embankment's among the river to be broken to cause

a flood and yells "May heavens rath rain upon you!" then the embankment's are broken and

water from the river pour into the crossings killing and washing away 500 Oda troops mainly

numbers of the Oda vanguard. On the eastern end the fighting keeps going and then Keiichi

hears, feels and sees the water rising above his legs and feet and yells "The water is rising fall

back on our side of the river and meet up at the bridges!" Keiichi runs out of the crossing and so

do many of his men but some stay to hold the Oda vanguard here till the water fully floods and

carries them to their deaths and Keiichi looks at the ones not retreating and yells "What are you

doing!? You need to get out of the river crossing or your all dead!" then their officer reply's "We

are holding them off here until the river crossings are fully flooded, we will die here giving you

and the others time to make it to the bridges." Keiichi knows he can't change their minds and

then accepts to let them die there and says "Thank you, you bunch will be in our hearts." then

Keiichi makes off to the Bridges with the rest of his forces and then Aika gets her ninjas and

herself out of the river crossing and meet up with Keiichi and his troops. Then hours into the

battle, Nobunaga Oda himself arrives to the battle with more troops and see's hes losing the

battle and yells "Pathetic, lite a fire and pour the oil, set the Uesugi strongholds in flames!"

the Oda Army set fire to the Uesugi Army strongholds, killing many Uesugi troops that were

defending them and not only did this damage the Uesugi Army but it also damaged the Oda

Army even more by getting the Oda troops that were fighting to take those strongholds killed in

the fires, and Takahiro can see the smoke and flames of the Uesugi strongholds from his hill

where he and his horsemen were stationed in shock from what hes seeing and hears the

screams of dying men, Uesugi troops and Oda troops alike and asks himself "Did Nobunaga get

his own men killed to burn down our strongholds?" then Nobunaga sends his horsemen to

attack Takahiro and his cavalry force on the hill and then charges down the hill and slams into the

oncoming Oda cavalry. Nagasumi watchs the battle from the Uesugi camps and is really mad

that his brother Keiichi is getting all the glory down there and says "Ugh! My brother is getting all

the glory down there! It's time that I joined in now!" Nagasumi grabs his katana and armor and

then gets on his horse and rides down to take part in the battle and Keiichi and Aika attack the

Oda main force in the rear and while Oda and Uesugi troops die all around them, they see

Nagasumi riding into battle and takes a few Oda troops lives then Nagasumi yells out to Keiichi

and Aika "I'll show you both I'm good at fighting and worth being fathers heir!" as he rides

towards a bigger force of Oda troops and Keiichi sees this and gets worried and yells to

Nagasumi "Nagasumi! Get back here you'll get yourself killed!" Nagasumi ignores Keiichi and

then rides into the Oda forces alone and disappears in the fog and Keiichi goes back to fighting

and then hours at the end of the battle the fog has lifted from the morning dawn sky and there

are all these dead troops on the ground. It's told that the Oda have lost 8,541 men in the battle

while the Uesugi have lost 3,784 men, these dead numbers put together says that a total of

12,325 men have lost their lives in the battle. Then the Uesugi return to Echigo and Keiichi and

Aika were called by Kenshin and his wife Mami themselves to be congratulated for their

bravery and courage in the battle against the Oda and Kenshin says "The gods have smiled

upon you and your wife Aika for your brave fighting against the Demon King, Nobunaga Oda,

my son, you and your wife made me and your mother Mami proud." Then Keiichi says "Thank

you father!" then Aika says "Y-Yes, thank you." Then Kenshin adds "But the gods to frown

upon you my son for one reason." Aika looks at Keiichi and back at Kenshin in shock and then

Keiichi being shocked himself looks at Kenshin and asks "W-What do you mean father?"

Kenshin reply's "The gods frown upon you for the death of your brother, Nagasumi." Aika's

eyes widen in even more shock and and Keiichi's eyes open even wider then Aika's eyes and

starts to feel bad and down and Aika lashes out at Kenshin yelling "How's that Keiichi's fault!?

He tried to stop Nagasmui from getting himself killed but because he wanted was your

attention, he got himself killed! So It's not your son's fault that pervy Nagasumi died, it's you

who frown's upon your own son, not the god's!" then Kenshin says "I have nothing else to say

tonight." Then Mami gets involved and says "Kenshin! Don't you think your being to hard on our

son and his wife!?" then Keiichi says with tears in his eyes "Father, it's not my fault... Nagasumi

wouldn't listen to me!" Aika hugs Keiichi to comfort him and Kenshin leaves the meeting room

and Mami runs after him yelling "Kenshin! Kenshin!" then Keiichi and Aika go back to their

room and Keiichi is in a depressed wreck now and Aika tries to cheer him up and removes her

top exposing her bare breasts to Keiichi and Keiichi doesn't seem to care and turns away and

looks out the window and Aika gets pissed and says "Oh! I show my breasts to you, and your

just going to reject them!? What if I got fully naked for you and ready for sex tonight!? You

going to turn that down to over what your father said to you huh!?" Keiichi doesn't respond,

pissing Aika off even more now and she yells "Are you!? Answer me damnit!" then Keiichi

turns around really pissed off and yells "Shut Up!" then Aika's eyes open wide in shock and

she sits on the bed about to cry and Keiichi now feels even more bad for telling Aika off like

that and goes to comfort her, despite Aika being topless he still hugs her and says "I'm sorry

Aika it's just, my father just hit me hard in my heart… I'm sorry I snapped at you, will you

forgive me?" Aika looks up at Keiichi with puppy dog eyes and grabs his hand and puts his

hand on her bare breast and says "I do forgive you my love." Keiichi smiles and then he feels

Aika try to remove his bottoms and then he removes her bottoms to and then they get in bed

naked and have some love making time, but what more awaits them in this war for the years to

come?


	6. Chapter 6

A Total War: SHOGUN 2 fanfic

Sengoku Warrior's: The Rise of Keiichi Uesugi

Chapter 6: Keiichi becomes the Uesugi Daimyo!

Two days have gone by after the battle and things in Echigo have returned to normal and Kenshin has

died this morning and so now, Keiichi has become the leader of the Uesugi Clan. The people of Echigo

and the Uesugi troops greed their new Daimyo by yelling out "Long live the Daimyo! Long live the

Daimyo!" Keiichi now feels much more improtent and waves to the crowd of troops and people yelling

out his name Aika takes Keiichi's hand and looks up at him and says "You're the new Daimyo now

Keiichi, what do you plan to do sometime?" Keiichi responds "I plan to build a new Japan, for all

Japanese to live their lives in peace, without the dangers of war." Keiichi steps to the railing from the

look out point of his castle and says "I know this task I seek will not be easy, lives will be lost and families

torn apart, but I tend to do what's right for the people of this land." Keiichi looks at the people who lay

their faith with him and continues on "It's my duty, to the people of this land, I must bring peace, no

matter the cost, for the good of this land itself, demands it." Aika totally agrees with Keiichi on that

and says while cuddling his arm "I know you will Keiichi, I know you will." Later that day Keiichi meets up

with Kenshin's former general's, who are now in service to Keiichi's Uesugi Army and they swore loyalty

to Keiichi and his wife Aika. Keiichi pulls out a map of Japan and points to the city of Kyoto and says

"Kyoto, is our goal." Then Takahiro asks Keiichi "Do we even have the man power, to even march on

Kyoto my lord?" Keiichi responds "Not at the moment, but I'm binding my time, I'm not planning a

march to Kyoto anytime soon." Then Aika asks "Then what do you plan on doing while you wait for the

time to take Kyoto?" Keiichi responds "We must first deal with the Oda Clan to the west, and the Date

Clan to the east, and the Hojo Clan to the south before we can go on to take over Kyoto" Takahiro sees

that Keiichi forgot about the growing Takeda Clan who's also in the south and says "My lord, you forgot

about the Takeda Clan in the south, we never know when they could attack us." Then Aika tells Keiichi

"Takahiro is right, we must be careful." Then Keiichi says "Don't worry about it you two, I have it under

control, someday we will bring peace to this land." Later at night in the moon light Keiichi and Aika are

in their bedroom talking and getting their together time as much as they can, Aika looks out the

window and asks "Keiichi, do you think the moon light is the most beautiful light there is?" Keiichi

responds "Y-Yea, sure why not." Aika turns and looks at Keiichi in a worried manner and asks "Is

something troubling you Keiichi?" Keiichi says "Huh? Oh no, nothing, I'm fine Aika." Aika walks up to

him and looks him in the eyes and says "There is something wrong, you look worried." Then Keiichi says

"Nothing is wrong Aika, just trust me ok." Aika then sits on the bed and crosses her legs and looks at

Keiichi blushing and asks "K-Keiichi, do you think we can-well you know." Aika blushes more and her

legs start trembling in nervousness and also excitement. Keiichi looks at Koishi and asks "You wanna go

at it tonight huh Aika?" Aika looks down at her bare feet blushing and nods her head yes and Keiichi

goes up to her and holds her hands and says "S-Sure, if you want to." Then Keiichi and Aika strip their

clothing off and lowering her to the bed, Aika spread her legs apart, waiting for Keiichi to be inside of her.

As Keiichi entered her, a soft moan of pleasure escaped from her lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her

legs around Keiichi's waist, feeling the sensations as they rocked in motion together. From deep inside her, she

felt an explosion build within her. Her insides tightened around Keiichi's manhood. "Come for me, Keiichi," Aika

said huskily. Unable to speak, Keiichi nodded and Aika with sobs of gasping breaths. A moment later, she found

herself release and cried out Keiichi's name. Keiichi's release came after her and she moaned loudly, calling out his

name as his seed filled her womb then Aika unwraps her legs off Keiichi and he pulls out of her and lays next

to her, both smile at each other and Keiichi says "That, was just amazing." Then Aika says "I know it was Keiichi."

Then they make out for a little and then go to sleep in each others arms and are ready for anything the next day

but little do they know, Shingen Takeda has left Kai and is beginning his route to Kyoto.


	7. Chapter 7

A Total War: SHOGUN 2 fanfic

Sengoku Warrior's: The Rise of Keiichi Uesugi

Chapter 7: Keiichi encounter's the Tiger of Kai!

The next morning Keiichi gets a message from the messenger saying "My lord, we have

word from our scouts that the Takeda Army under Shingen are beginning their march to

Kyoto!" then Keiichi says to himself "Hmmmm, the Tiger of Kai himself eh? Well I thought I

was the only one with eyes on Kyoto." Later Keiichi meets with his generals to discuss the

Takeda threat to Kyoto and what to do about it, Keiichi explains his plan to fight Shingen,

and from what Keiichi heard the Takeda Army have the best horsemen in all of the land and

Keiichi tells them "Ok this is how it will go, we will block off the route to Kyoto, and also

block off their retreat route, I want to trap him on both sides." Then Takahiro asks "My lord,

what about the Takeda cavalry? They are said to be the best in all of the land, how do you

plan to face that?" Keiichi reply's "Easy, use the spearmen for that job. It will halt them in

place, then we can bash in from the flanks with the swordsmen and cavalry and if possible

unleash the bowmen on them also." A Uesugi Army Officer says "But what about Shingen

himself?" Keiichi says "Leave him alive." Later the officers leave and Aika walks in wraped

up in a towel and smiles at Keiichi and says "Morning my love." Keiichi looks at her and

reply's back "Morning Aika." She goes up to Keiichi and kisses his lips in a vary joyful way

and Keiichi asks "What's gotten you so joyful?" Aika smiles and rubs her foot on

his leg and says "I have news Keiichi." Keiichi wonder's what it is and asks "Really? What's

the news?" Aika takes Keiichi's hands and holds them and comes out an says "Keiichi, I'm

pregnant." Keiichi asks "Pregnant? What's that?" Aika says "You and me are going to

become parent's." Keiichi then says "Wow! That's great!" and Aika hugs Keiichi and says

"I know it is." Then she rubs her breasts on his chest and says "I love you Keiichi." Then

Keiichi says "I love you to Aika." Later that day the Uesugi Army leaves Echigo to pursue

the Takeda Army and in just a few days the Uesugi camped out in the woods and Keiichi

gets word of Shingen's moving his troops to the Uesugi without knowing it and Keiichi says

"Good, time to put the plan to work." Keiichi orders the spearmen to guard the path to

Kyoto and mins later Shingen and his Army arrive at the field and find 90 Uesugi spearmen

blocking the way to Kyoto and Shingen asks himself "What's this? Is Kenshin trying to stop

me from reaching Kyoto?" then Aika walks out and stands in front of her own husbands

spearmen and faces Shingen and says "Your not going anywhere Shingen!" then Shingen

says "Hahaha! A ninja girl, how cute but you have to go, Kenshin is not going to stop me

from bringing peace to this land." Then Aika says "Kenshin is dead, and I'm the wife of

another Uesugi that you will be facing!" Shingen wonders and asks "Kenshin's dead you

say? Then who is leading this army of yours?" then at the rear of the Takeda Army another

90 Uesugi spearmen has blocked off Shingen's route to retreat thus trapping Shingen. Then

Aika points up at the hill top and Shingen looks up and sees Keiichi looking down at him

and Shingen asks "Are you the son of Kenshin young boy?" then Keiichi says "Yes I am, and

your Shingen I assume? I've been looking forward to this day." Then Keiichi gives the

command to attack and spearmen and swordsmen run out of the woods from both sides and

attack the Takeda Army in the flanks and then the Uesugi bowmen shower the Takeda with

arrows getting a lot of kills then the rest of the Takeda Army start to spread out to try to

fight and then Keiichi orders Takahiro to charge the Takeda with his cavalry while the Takeda

cavalry were pinned down and then Aika gets into the fighting and and Keiichi sees her

fighting and rides to her and says "Aika! Don't fight!" Koishi looks at him and asks "Why? I

want to support you Keiichi!" Keiichi then says "Your pregnant remember! I don't want

anything to happen to you that will kill you or cause you to lose our baby!" Aika then cries

and Keiichi gets off his horse and has Aika get on it and tells her "I'll be ok Aika, just get

back to camp!" Aika nods and says "Be safe!" then she rides back to the Uesugi Army

encampment and as Takahiro and his cavalry work on the Takeda Army then he sees 5 of his

horsemen fall and then he sees a samurai with a spear and Takahiro yells to him "Who are

you!?" then the man twirls his spear and says "My name is Yukimura Sanada! And I shall

defeat you!" Takahiro laughs and gets off his horse and ready's his spear and says "Let's go

boy." And on the other side Keiichi is cutting down Takeda troops and inspiring his own

troops to fight on and then Takahiro and Yukimura fight each other, Yukimura goes to jab

Takahiro in the face but Takahiro ducks and goes to stab Yukimura in the chest but Yukimura

blocks with the other end of his spear and then Takahiro stands back up and they start

blocking each other's attacks until Yukimura moved to the side while Takahiro went to stab

him again then Yukimura cuts Takahiro's spear in half and then kicks Takahiro away then

Yukimura steals Takahiro's horse and rides to Shingen and asks "My lord what do we do

now?" then Shingen answers "You must get out of here Yukimura I can't risk losing you."

Yukimura rides away then the rest of the Takeda Army surrender and then Keiichi takes

Shingen to his camp and Shingen says "Your the son of Kenshin?" Keiichi reply's "Yes, I

am." Then Shingen asks "Then why not kill me?" then Keiichi says "My father and you had a

long rivalry, but I don't want that with you Shingen, you may have called my father your

nemesis, but you don't need to call me that." Then Shingen asks "So your saying is you

want us to be allies?" then Keiichi says "Yes.". That day, the Takeda and Uesugi became

allies but then Shingen has asked Keiichi to support him on his march to Kyoto so that

peace can be brought to this land.


	8. Chapter 8

A Total War: SHOGUN 2 fanfic

Sengoku Warrior's: The Rise of Keiichi Uesugi

Chapter 8: The Dragon King of Echigo Meets The Demon King of The Sixth Heaven!

Nine months have past and Aika has gone and given birth to Keiichi's son, Kenji Uesugi

and Keiichi is in his throne room and Yukimura is talking with Keiichi about the plans to

Kyoto Shingen has "Lord Shingen is ready to fight Nobunaga and Ieyasu at Nagashiro, but

he needs your help with this attack." Then Keiichi says "I will lend support, but we must not

march yet until we are really ready to attack." Then Yukimura says "I know." Yukimura

walks to the doors and turns back and says "Shingen is counting on you." Then Yukimura

leaves and then Takahiro comes in walks to Keiichi and Aika while she is breast feeding

the baby and says "My lord, Nobunaga wish's to meet and speak with you." Aika's eyes

widen and asks "Why would Nobunaga want to meet Keiichi for?" Takahiro reply's "I don't

know, this might be a trap." Then Keiichi stands up and says "I'll go anyway." Aika gets

worried and asks "You'll go anyway?" Keiichi responds "Yes, I'd like to meet the demon

king in person." Aika's eyes open wide and yell's "Are you crazy Keiichi? He might want to

meet you just to set off a trap and get you killed!" Keiichi laughs and reply's "I'll be just

fine, I'm the dragon king of Echigo! No demon king of the sixth heaven will try anything on

the dragon! I head to Nagashiro tomorrow to see the man himself." Keiichi made this vary

clear to Aika and Takahiro, he's not going to change his mind, he's going to meet Nobunaga

in person. Then Aika gets very worried because not only is she going to lose her husband,

she's going to lose the father of their child. Aika thinks to herself "If Keiichi dies, Kenji

won't have a father." Then Takahiro turns to Aika and says "I'll try to talk him out of this

my lady don't worry." Aike looks at Kenji as he sleeps in her arms wrapped up in a baby

blanket and says "Please do what you can." The next day arrives and Keiichi has left his

castle, Takahiro has missed his chance to get Keiichi to reconsider. Aika is in the room

crying that Keiichi is risking his life over nothing then Takahiro says "I'll take a cavalry unit

and I'll follow him in case if things don't work out." With that said Takahiro ready's up his

best horsemen and they follow Keiichi to Nagashiro to back him up or to cover a retreat if

he makes it out alive. Days later Keiichi arrives at the Nagashiro castle and lets himself in

and the Oda-Tokugawa guards don't look in the mood for a fight and as she walks by a cute

girl comes out from the shadows and tug on his arm and says "Don't go to my brother! He's

a ruthless, heartless man he'll kill you without saying a word!" then Keiichi looks to her and

says "Are you that Oichi girl? Nobunaga's sister?" she says "I am, and he killed my

husband, Nagamasa Asai. He will kill you too if you go, don't go just turn back while you

still can please!" Keiichi then says "I fought Nobunaga once before and beat him, he can't

do anything to me." He walks by her and then she cries and runs and then the next room he

enters he is greeted by Nobunaga's wife Nohime and she says to Keiichi "It's an honor to

have a handsome young man here to see my lord." Keiichi then asks "Are you coming on to

me?" Nohime reply's "No, you are already married aren't you, to a beautiful ninja girl?"

Keiichi says "Yes and can you just please take me to your lord?" Nohime leads Keiichi into

the room where Nobunaga himself is and says "So, you must be Keiichi Uesugi, I've been

looking forward to meeting you." Keiichi reply's "You have huh, anyways I'd like to know

why I am here." Then Nobunaga says "I asked you to come here, so we could talk on

building a new land." Then Keiichi asks "Really? And what would this land of yours be?"

Nobunaga says "A land of peace, women, love and honor!" then Keiichi says "That's a good

land indeed, but the way you are going to create it is with fear and deaths, I have no

intentions of helping the demon king create such a land." Then Nobunaga states "Then you

have signed your own death warrant, troops kill the dragon king!".


End file.
